Paraphilia
by cosmictigress
Summary: Draco Malfoy loves provoking Hermione Granger.


"Look at him blubber," Draco called nastily after the trio, who were trotting up the castle steps, pleasantly oblivious to their presence. He watched in malicious satisfaction as Potter and his two misfit sidekicks whipped around, their perturbed countenances morphing into identical masks of intense hostility and profound animosity. He smirked malevolently at their furious scowls; his back pressed against the cold stonewall and his arms folded across his chest, a careless stance. Vince and Greg sniggered at his snide remark. Lazily, he pushed off the wall, advancing on them with slow, deliberate steps and viciously vituperated, "Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic? And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

The resounding slap echoed in his ears and throughout the stone hallway, the force behind the blow rendered him staggering; his left cheek, which was sure to be glowing, smarting from the sudden violent impact. Before his humiliated form, stood a panting Granger, all fiery eyes and wild hair, her hand poised to strike again. Weasley, the redheaded monstrosity, must have materialised out of thin air, for Draco did not see him move; reached for her raised arm in a weak attempt to halt her impetuous assault but Granger easily and speedily evaded his half-hearted grasp.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil -" she spat, struggling for appropriate words before abandoning the effort, settling for extracting her wand from within the folds of her school robes. Draco recoiled and for good reason, Granger was formidable when wielding a wand. Greg and Vince glanced comically between him and Granger; he needn't have to look at their faces to cognize that they were thoroughly bewildered and clearly awaiting instructions from their astounded leader.

"C'mon," he muttered to the confused duo, and they hulked after him, as he led them into the passageway-

A sharp twist of pain was felt in his shoulder, the throbbing sensation forcibly drawing him back to the present. Granger had pinched him, glaring at him with slit eyes.

"Malfoy! Will. You. Pay. Attention!" Granger hissed menacingly in his ear; an inadvertent shiver raced down his spine. "I'm terribly sorry, but we would need to have a private word." She smiled apologetically to their audience, oh what a terrific actress she was!, and then he was tugged out of his seat, her grip vice-like around his upper arm and it occurred to him as terribly funny, for he was almost twice as tall as her and undoubtedly stronger than her, and yet, like a disobedient child being dragged by the arm, he was hauled along, and roughly shoved into an empty room. The door clicked shut behind them; she had locked it wordlessly, cool darkness swallowed them whole before she lit the torches.

"Why, Granger, if you wanted a quickie, you only had to ask," he winked archly at her, settling himself into the chair in the middle of the dim room, the very one he'd soon be seated in and chained to.

"You despicable man," she countered, advancing on him with narrowed eyes. "Now, you listen here, Malfoy. I am trying to help you here, I'm trying to save your sorry pasty arse and I really do _not_ want to lose this case. Cooperate with me or so help me Merlin, I will personally deliver you to Azkaban!"

Her little passionate monologue had unconsciously propelled her forward and so Draco found himself once more, facing a breathless Granger, all fiery eyes and untamed hair, her hands gripping the armrests on either side of him, and her face she'd unintentionally brought close to his - he fancied that he could taste her sweet breath on his tongue. His gaze drifted from her stormy eyes to her downturned mouth and he did what he'd been longing to do since that day in third year. He kissed her.

The moment their lips met, a rippling energy sizzled the length of his body the likes of which he'd never experienced in his life.

He nudged her lips apart with his thumb, brushing his lips against hers and tilted her head at angle, sealing his mouth over hers. He sank his hands into her riotous curls, clamping her head between them, his tongue glided between her lips, nibbling, tasting, and wondering how it could be so sweet, that mouth of hers that concealed a keen blade, like honey and cinnamon.

He felt her soft hands skim over his upper arms, the palms flattening as they slid intimately to his chest; her touch was electrifying, scorching his skin even through the restrictive fabric of his robes. And then those hands pushed hard against him and he was roughly ripped away from her divine lips, and with his wits drugged by the taste of her, he glanced up stupidly.

"How…How dare you…" she stammered out, bringing her delicate fingertips to her deliciously swollen lips before wiping them disgustedly with the back of her sleeve.

He schooled his features into chilly detachment and reclined on the hard chair, with an air of a bored king atop his throne, examining her through heavy-lidded eyes. Her chest heaved, her cheeks flushed, her hair mussed. And he was hard as rock.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Granger," he sneered maliciously. "You enjoyed it, don't even try to deny it. You were rubbing yourself all over me, like the wanton whore you are!"

The courtroom rang and reverberated with his vulgar words, but not as loudly or as clearly as the strike of palm on cheek that followed almost immediately after. His mouth widened into a slow grin, albeit the part of his face between his nose and ear was burning and prickling.

"That's right, Granger, hit me. Slap me. Go on," he encouraged huskily, almost seductively. "Strike me like you did in third year."

She stared at him, contemplating, and after an interminable silence, she strode forward, a determined glint in her eyes, and in morbid fascination, he watched her arm swing back, his breath locked in his throat in mounting anticipation, his heart quickening in perverse excitement, when it arced forward with an effortless grace, racing toward his-

"Malfoy! Will you stop zoning out!" Granger's maddened voice fell upon his ears, rending him from his improper thoughts and he was back in the miserable courtroom, in the uncomfortable accused's chair, practising his lines, Mr Whatshisface and Littlewanker, looking down irritatedly at him from their perch on the high benches. He glanced at the exasperated Granger, more specifically, at her lips, which were disappointingly not swollen from his passionate kiss. Disgusted with himself, Draco plastered a roguish smirk on his face, adjusting his robes about his groin, and with utmost reluctance, focused his attention to the woman who featured always in his rich fantasies.

* * *

**A poor attempt at a kiss scene. Hmm, I should try a bedroom one, what do you think? Thank you for reading!**


End file.
